


Waiting For Superboy?

by Gengar_stole_my_shoes



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Son of Batman (2014), Super Sons (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Confusion, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gengar_stole_my_shoes/pseuds/Gengar_stole_my_shoes
Summary: Damian Wayne sure as hell does not need a hero. Damian Wayne is THE hero. He doesn't need anyone to save him, he doesn't even need saving and if he did he was fully capable to save himself thank you very much. So why is it that Jon makes him feel as if he's being caught right before he's about to hit some metaphorical ground?





	Waiting For Superboy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Awesome_lucky_charms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_lucky_charms/gifts).



Damian was confused. Completely and utterly confused and this was bad. This was very bad because Damian Wayne did not get confused. Damian Wayne caused confusion yes, among other things such as mischief and fear, but he was never the receiver of these things. Well, maybe that wasn't entirely true all things considered. He had been slightly scared earlier this afternoon when the rouge that he and Jon had been battling got a particularly good hit in on Jon and sent him sprawling into a wall. Actually, it was more of through the wall. Then another wall. 

Yes, this may have slightly scared Damian but not because he was concerned for Jon or anything like that! No definitely not afraid for the brats well-being whatsoever. He just didn't want to explain to the small half-Kryptonian's much larger father that he had let his child conjure up a major head injury in a battle that Damian had coerced a very reluctant second-party into attending. Damian was afraid of the repercussions of yet again sneaking out with the younger boy. Not at all concerned about the said boy. 

And Damian did not, in fact, yell for Jon as soon as he was sent through the wall(s?). I mean it's not as if anyone were there to be able to say he did that anyway. Except for maybe the rouge but he wouldn't say anything. He was too busy being in the ICU of Gotham's best hospital to really recount the events. So maybe he had gone a tad bit overboard on said rouge after the whole wall incident but it wasn't because he was angry that he had hurt Jon. Damian was just angry about the wall... yes the wall. He uh, he really liked the wall was all. Or maybe it was something else he liked.

That was where the confusion came into play. Logistically he knew he didn't really give a rat's ass about the damned wall. So what had sent him into such an outrage? It certainly wasn't because he had cared for Jon's health was it? I mean, he may tolerate the kid slightly more than others but that didn't mean he cared about him or anything. Right? 

Damian sighed and rolled out of his bed where he had been contemplating his entire existence. Did he care for the meta-brat? He was a human after all and prior to contrary belief, he DID have feelings. He cared for his mother, father, and grandfather. He even kind of cared for Grayson and Drake. He'd never say that out loud of course but still, the feelings were there. He wouldn't like if any serious harm were to come to any of them but was that alone caring? Was Jon like a brother to him like Grayson or Drake? No. Definitely not.

This was where it got even more conflicting. Sure he might care for Jon, maybe he should go ahead and admit that to himself. He had seen red when that rouge threw Jon like a ragdoll. But why had he been so ruthless to that scumbag afterwords? Sure he had deserved every single bit of it but Damian knew better than to injure anyone that extensively. He wasn't THAT insubordinate and he did try to obey his father's wishes for the most part. So why was he so reckless then? Damian didn't know and if there was one thing he hated it was not knowing. 

Maybe he should talk to Tim about it. After all, he was a good detective. But Drake would probably tease him about not being able to figure things out by himself. It really shouldn't be this complicated. It was just a bunch of feelings so why was he so confused? He had never been so confused in all thirteen years of his life. And all of it was caused by one person. He felt helpless which was even more infuriating than not knowing. 

So far the only thing he was certain about was that he didn't dislike Jon, nor did he perceive him as a brother. Maybe just a friend then. Damian didn't really have those. He hadn't needed any or wanted them. He was perfectly fine by himself and was more than capable of being by himself. Weren't friends for those who didn't want to be by themselves" If that was the case then Jon wasn't a friend because Damian was completely fine being by himself. He didn't need nor want friends, so what was Jon? 

Well if Damian were being completely honest with himself he did enjoy being around him. In fact, he dare say Jon even put him in a better mood. When he was with Jon he felt his age. Which was a conflicting thing in itself because Damian knew he was far more mature than thirteen yet he still was thirteen. He even sometimes felt as if he were a kid, which he was one but it's not as if he were raised like one. With Jon, he felt like he was getting pieces of his childhood back that he had never known he lost. 

Was that friendship? Just liking the way someone made you feel? Damian definitely liked the way he felt when with Jon even if he didn't really know exactly why. Maybe his heart even sped up a bit when he came around but Damian chalked that up to adrenaline because they were typically fighting something when together. But those times when they were together as just Damian and Jon and not as Robin and Superboy were perhaps his favorite times. This was also conflicting.

There were so many conflicting thoughts swirling in his head that it took three knocks before Damian had realized someone was at his bedroom door. He was aghast. Typically he'd know someone was coming before they had even been ten feet from his door because he was ever so observant all the time. This whole Jon thing was really getting out of hand if it had begun to affect his abilities and capability to be alert and aware. He has to figure this out soon.

Much to his chagrin, when he opened the door standing there was one Jonathan Kent wearing the same dumb dopey smile he usually had and sporting some cuts on his face.

" What do you want Kent," he said exasperatedly. "I just came to see what was up since they said you were on house arrest," came Jon's instant reply. His dumb dopey grin widened. Damian glowered. "Well, its because you couldn't hold your own long enough to not get knocked through a damn wall. Maybe if you would be more aware and not decide to get hurt then I wouldn't have to handle everything on my own!" Jon stared at Damian for a couple of seconds before pulling him into a very tight embrace.

"I love you too," he whispered with a glimpse of humor in his voice as he continued to hug Damian. And if Damian hugged him back instead of pushing him away nobody was there to witness it so nobody would ever know. And maybe, just maybe, he said I love you back. Not out loud of course but it's possible he thought it. After all, he had just discovered and solved a huge internal conundrum all in the span of a day. Yes, Damian did care for Jon. He may even love him and his big dumb dopey grin and goody-two-shoes attitude. In what way he loved him though, Damian had no idea. But not knowing this time wasn't really knawing at him to bad. He figured this was just one of those things he'd learn in time.


End file.
